Gundam Seed hope
by cagallinsandy
Summary: Issabella Zala is Athrun Zala's sister....read about her and her adventure slotted into this Brilliant series in...this ongoing fan fict...Gundam seed..Hope!
1. Prolog

Issabella Zala's biography

Name: Issabella Zala  
Birthday: 29th October C.E. 55  
Age(at the moment): 16  
Blood type: O  
Gene type: Coodinator  
Alliance: Zaft  
Description: Long shoulder-length hair...(practically Athrun Zala plus long hair) Often wears her Zaft red suit...P.S. she is the only one in her team to wear a red suit(at the moment...remember...this story is BEFOREand while but now i havent written till tat part yet...so... the gundam seed happens)with her favourite skirt...a dark blue long skirt which has a long and large slit at the front which reveals her black mini skirt underneath..oh yea...not to forget...part of her description is also that she has too many illnesses to count...just like a normal natural...(laughs when recalls of Athrun's naggyness in chap 2...hahaha )  
Other names: (none at the moment...but she will have one in the later part of the story...)

Prolog

In the year C.E. 55...

"Doctor! is my other baby okay?" said Lenore Zala  
" Mrs Zala...everything's fine now...the baby's in stable condition...however... there is a problem..."  
"What is it doctor?"  
"due to complications during the modification of the baby's genes...this child will not be as normal as other coordinators of her age.."

"In what way doctor?"  
"She will be exceptionally clever and smart compared to other coordinators... but... her imune system...will not be as good...to tell the truth Mrs Zala...Her imune system will be as weak as Naturals..."

Many years later in the year C.E 65...young Issabella and her twin brother, Athrun Zala and her only good friend, Kira Yamato were leaving each other for the first time in years..." don't cry Issabella...i promised that I will look after you forever right? so we will meet again..."" You will bw coming to plant soon right Kira?...Earth and Plant will not fight each other right?"Said Athrun." i hope so..."replied Kira

" I hate wars.."(athrun)  
"me too.."

...After that last goodbyes...the three best friends would not think that that, will be the last time the three of them would see each other in years...and the next time they meet...would be the beginning of another long story...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 6 months after the bloody valentine incident happened... and young Issabella was still having trouble having to cope with her mother's death. Although her brother did not say it..she knew that in her heart that Athrun's grief would not be lesser than her's...their father too was not doing too well too...burying himself in work everyday after another. Both Athrun and Issabella did not hear from him untill that very day... Sigel Clyne, then the head of Zaft called Issabella to his office...it was there, Issabella finally got the chance to see her father. After 6 months... 

"I hope you are doing well Issabella". Said Sigel Clyne" i must say, Patrick. if you have the time, pay more attention to your kids...they are going through as much pain as you are... any way...back to the subject, Issabella..i see great potiential in you so i have decided to gie you the post of the representative of Zaft to orb...however...to get this post you will have to go to orb and go have a talk with the representative there about the contents in this file...then i will see your performance" 

"yes sir" saluted Issabella.

The moment Issabella steped out of the office. She was greeted by her "anxious" team members- Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicole, Rusty and Miguel...

" What did the chairman say to you Issabella?" Said Nicole

"Relax Nicole...I doubt any thing is going to happen to Issabella...after all, she is Patrick Zala's brilliant daughter...the worst thing that can happen to her is not being able to get promoted!" Said Yzak 

" Yzak! Keep Quiet! lets hear what Issabella has to say first before we make any empty guesses"said Dearka in his usual cool manner.

" Yeah...waht happened Issabella?" Asked a concerned Athrun...finally getting a chance to speak to his sister.

"The chairman...wants...wants me to be the representative for Zaft...to orb..." Stuttered Issabella...still dumb-founded...

"See!I told you that nothing will go bad with Issabell!" Yelled Yzak

"so, when is your first assignment Issabella? Or should i say, Representative Zala?" joked Athrun with a smile on his face.

"Athrun! Don't call me that! Don't anyone of you call me that! i am still the same Issabella...only i won't be with all you as often..." blushed Issabella..  
"and i will be leaving for orb in two day's time...my first test to officially name me as representative..." 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

today is just like any other day...with one GREAT difference...Issabella Zala was leaving for kenjin island or wise man's island...one of Orb's Space colonies. Issabella Zala, was standing in front of her shuttle which will take her to kenin island saying her last goodbyes to her team.

"So...This is it guys..."said Issabella

"You sure you will be okay without a bodyguard?"said Athrun anxiously...after all...this would be the first time the twins would be seperated in many years 

"she'll be fine Athrun...quit being so naggy...you'r starting to sound like my grandmother!" said Miguel but he quickly added" but still...take care Issabella..."

" i'll be fine you guys! don't forget...i have certificates of high honour for all 1467 ways of fighting...including Takeundo, akido, sumo wrestling, martial arts..." said issabella while crossing her fingers out at the same time.

"It's not that i m worried about...it's your asthma i m worried of...are you sure you brought your inhaler your painkillers for your gastric pains and what other medicines do you need...oh yes! did you bring your asparine and..."

Even Before Athrun could go any further and make yzak die of boredom...Issabella yelled..."Oh Yea! MY INHALER!"

"i have it here!" said Rusty...enterin the shuttle boarding area." sorry guys...i m late...glad i didn't miss Issabella! and here's your inhaler...i found it in your room and knew that you had forgotten your inhaler again"

"See! How can i trust you to go all alone to a stranger place! Forget it! Yzak! tell the chairman that i am going with Issabella..."before Athrun could go any furthur...he was yet again inturrupted...this time by Rau le Cruz...the team's commander

" Now now Athrun...i told you many times already...Director Zala wants Issabella to go alone and hope that she grow up from the experience...Isssabella will be fine.."

" Yea Athrun...again remind me why issabella has Asthma anyway in the first place" said Dearka..for the first time in his life not talking in the cool way he always talks but in a sudden and abrupt way..

"i m not too sure myself dearka...my mom said something about complications during my birth or sumthing like that..."replied Issabella..but before she could explain any furthur...the pilot of the shuttle said" representative...it is time to go..." so...Issabella then Said her last goodbyes and started to board the shuttle but not before whispering to Athrun" Athrun. i did some research some time back...i found out that Kira might live in the orb Colony Heliopolis...that is not very far from Kenji Island...if i have time i may go check it out...so wait for my good news..." before giving athrun a big wink and boarding the shuttle..

As the shuttle boarded and started to take off...a tear dripped out of Issabella's eye while she clutched tightly to a particular heart shaped silver bracelet ...At the same time...Representative Zala walked into the boarding area...but looking at the departing shuttle...he knew that he was too late to wish Issabella good bye...yet again failing his duty as a good father...but he decided to turn away and leave...away from the reality of his son...

what mysterious things will Issabella face when she goes to Orb...will she meet Kira?Stay tuned to the next chapter of Gundam Seed...HOPE  
End Of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Issabella finally reaches Kenji Island and there...as she lonely sat at the island's Orb headquaters...waiting for Orb's representative to meet her... Doned in her red zaft uniform with a long skirt with a large slit up in the front, showing another layer of mini skirt, Issabella held on tightly to her bracelet...whispering to herself: you can do it...you can do it... Trying to put on the bravest side of her as possible when one of Orb's receptionist came up to her and said

" um...representative Zala? Something urgent cropped up suddenly...and Lord Uzumi has to see to it immediately...i am sorry but he says he may only see you after a few hours...i really am sorry..."

"its okay...i am fine with it.." smiled Issabella..Then, as the receptionist turned round to return to her desk... issabella said

"um...Miss, is it okay of i take a walk outside?you know...just to see how the life of Orb is like.."

"um...i think it should be fine representative Zala...how's this i give you a call once Lord Uzumi is available?"

"okay..." 

After changing out of her Zaft uniform Issabella, this time wearing a blue dress(her favourite colour), she quickly went out and took an express shuttle to the next door orb colony- the infamous Heliopolis... Issabella was there, walking up the sidewalks, looking for the place of the address written on the little slit of paper she held in her hand...she walked up street after street, finally, she found it. "kira..." she thought aloud...she then thought of the last time they met.. 

Young Issabella and her twin brother, Athrun Zala and her only good friend, Kira Yamato were leaving each other for the first time in years..." don't cry Issabella...i promised that I will look after you forever right? so we will meet again..."" You will bw coming to plant soon right Kira?...Earth and Plant will not fight each other right?"Said Athrun." i hope so..."replied Kira  
" I hate wars.."(athrun)  
"me too..."

As she reached out her hand to knock on the door of the supposed Kira's house, she felt a large and hard knock on her right arm as a guy, about the same age as her crashed into her and speeding off in the other direction without even a single word of sorry.

"what a rude person!" thought Issabella. then, she realised something horrible...her precious heart-shaped bracelet was gone! Issabella immediately gathered up all of her coordinated energy and chased up to that 'thief'. "he is a coordinator. his speed... it is too fast for a natural...what is this world coming to? Who would have thought that even coordinators could resort to being thieves" thought issabella. but of course, as the daughter of Patrick Zala and the younger twin of the future legendary Athrun Zala, Issabella obviously caught up with that guy. 

Stopping him, Issabella yelled

"return me my bracelet you thief!"However, Issabella never ever expected that guy to shoutingly reply:

"What did you call me? A thief? why you! Do you Know who i am! one word from me and i can put you in front of the firing squard! How dare you call me a thief!" 

"who cares! return my bracelet back! Before i..."before Issaella could even finish her sentence, that guy aleady yelled back:   
" i have no time for your stupid accusions i am in a hurry here!" before speeding off. Issabella was about to give chase when her phone suddely rang.  
"hello? representative Zala? Lord Uzumi is ready to speak to you now..we are very sorri for the long delay..."

"its okay...i will be back as soon as i can"replied Issabella before glancing into the directiion which the guy ran in. Feeling low that she lost her precious bracelet...Issabella turned round to go back to Kenji island. then, there, she found on the floor, her precious bracelet...that guy...Issabella thought...he didnt steal my bracelet...before rushing off the the shuttle station.

On the shuttle, Isssabella looked down at heliopolis and said.."don't worry Kira, i will be back...back to your side...where you can look after me forever..."

what other intresting things will happen to Issabella in orb? Or will it just end here? Does fate intend for Issabella to meet that 'thief' guy again?...follow the next chapter of this fan fict...gundam seed...hope...a story of an added character into the brilliant japanese anime...GUNDAM SEED...stay tuned...

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Issabella waited in Orb's conference room...again...suddenly(and finally), the room's big door behind her opened...turning around, she saw the famous Lord Uzumi(she could recognise him because she hacked into orb's secret website and saw a picture of lord Uzumismirks)then, suddenly, behind him came a blond girl...around the same age as her..Issabella then realised that she looked very familiar...on closer look, Issabella realised that she was Orb's Princess, Cagallin Yula Atha..the infamous tombuy princess(or so she has read from the Orb profiles)..

"Good Afternoon Miss Zala...i apologise for the delay of our meeting...apparently...there were some problems...i overlooked some days ago..now it has become a rather big problem...it seems that i am growing rather old already.."said Lord Uzumi

"Father! you will not grow old! you stilll have to take care of Orb..." cried Cagalli quickly

" rubbish Cagalli, i would still grow old some day...and it seems like age has finally caught up to me..."replied Uzumi

it was then, Issabella realised..how father Lord Uzumi seemed compared to her own father...how she longed to call her father "father" instead of "Director Zala"...Before their mother died...he was already rather strict with the two siblings...but now...after their mother lost her life at the Bloody Valentine incident...he became worst...especially to Athrun...brushing all thoughts out of her head and pulling herself back to reality...Issabella said

"This must be Miss Cagalli Yula Atha isn't it?"

"Arh...yes, how forgetful of me again...you see...i forgot to even introduce ourselves...i am Uzumi nara atha...as you may know...this is Cagalli Yula Atha, my daughter...as you have said...and this," turning to Cagalli..." is Representative Issabella Zala...Miss Zala," turning to face Issabella again."you don't mind me bringing Cagalli here do you?"

" no...not at all" 

"Cagalli here's also 16...and i am planing to make her Orb's representative to Zaft...so she is here to learn and maybe pick up a few tips..."

"arh...so...can we proceed with the discussion?..."and on they went...

Three hours later...the discussion finally ended...as Issabella step out of the cold and shivering conference room...Lord Uzumi said...  
"Cagalli, why don't you take Issabella round Orb's headquaters? I'm sure you two will be able to get along fine..."

End of Chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

...Three hours later...the discussion finally ended...as Issabella step out of the cold and shivering conference room...Lord Uzumi said...   
"Cagalli, why don't you take Issabella round Orb's headquaters? I'm sure you two will be able to get along fine..."

As Cagalli brought Issabella around Orb's many rooms to look around... she suddenly became very silent...just as if she was a complete different person from the previous one...she walked on, showing Issabella on, and only spoke if she really had to...

" Cagalli" said Issabella, breaking the awkward silence between them." when's your birthday?"

"huh?" asked Cagalli. shocked at such a question.

" i don't mean anything..its just that i am curious to know...i don't mean to intrude into you...its just that i am curious to know which of us is older...afterall...we are born in the same year are we..." 

" March 18" replied Cagalli

"Oh! so you are older than me then! i am born on October 29!" said Issabella

"Not fair! you are younger than me and you are already the representative of Zaft! wow...you are good..."

...and from then on till the next few days..the akward silence between the girls was broken...and the two of them became very good friends... 

Two days before Issabella had to go back to Zaft, Issabella was walking along one of the corridors of the headquarters(Cagalli was enthusiastically getting them drinks), Issabella was knocked into again, the second time in less than a week... however, this time there was a difference, the guy stoped to ask if she was okay. As Issabella raised her head she looked at the guy's face...this guy...he looks...so familiar...

' "return me my bracelet you thief!"However, Issabella never ever expected that guy to shoutingly reply:

"What did you call me? A thief? why you! Do you Know who i am! one word from me and i can put you in front of the firing squard! How dare you call me a thief!"

"who cares! return my bracelet back! Before i..."before Issaella could even finish her sentence, that guy aleady yelled back:  
" i have no time for your stupid accusions i am in a hurry here!"' 

Oh. so it is him. thought Issabella, her face falling immediately

that guy seem to have thought of the same thing too.

"So, is banging into people a sort of your hobby?" asked Issabella sacarsticcally

"what! anyway, what are you doin here? got arrested for mistakenly calling someone a thief again?"replied that guy with the same exact sacarstic tone Issabella gave him.

"What!" yelled Issabella, unable to believe her ears

" what what! You know who i am! i am..."

" Sainare-san! what are you doin here!" Cagalli yelled from the distance, running over with two cups of drinks.

"Cagalli! there you are! i was goin to pass you some info..."said Sainare...aka the guy who banged into Issabella

"oh, i see you two have met...but anyway, Issabella, this is Sainare Mira Atha, my cousin who is older than me by..lets c...2mths and 6 days...and this, Sainare, is Issabella, or rather, Representative Zala from Zaft."

"Cousin?""Represative Zala?" Issabella and Sainare asked at the same time, staring at each other, too shocked for words...

"i didnt like Zaft from the beginning anyway, so it doesnt make any difference anyway." said Sainare and walked off.

"i'm sorry about that... its just that Sainare, he just doesnt like Zaft very much..."said Cagalli apolegetically.

"huh? why's that?"

"here, let me tell you, take this drink and lets sit here... it was not long ago...lets see...i think 11 months ago...when the war had not started yet... at that time, i was still not very close to Sainare yet, and that time Sainare was living in a happy family of 3. Him, and his parents. then, suddenly, Coordinators came and attacked Earth (when their family was there on a buisness trip there for coordinators) and then the world split into two big groups...three if you count Orb..but big-scale wise, two. that first attack killed his parents. and then he hated coordinators...blaming them for not checking clearly if there were any other coordinator there before attacking..till now...even though he is one himself.."

as Issabella listened attentively to Cagalli's words...she can't help feel sorry for Sainare...this war...is too cruel...and too costly... 

End of Chapter 5

_An unexpected meeting comes again for Issabella, who will she meet now? stay tuned to next chapter of Gundam Seed...Hope to find out!_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

It was finally the day Issabella had to return to Zaft, and although she was very unreluctant to leave this peaceful area without war, she knew that she had one last thing she had to do before she boarded the space pod back home...that was to pay Kira another visit... 

Issabella got to heliopolis and went to that same apartment she went when she first got to Orb. There she knocked on the door, bracing herself to see the Kira she had known many years ago...the friend that she knew would always be on her side. After 5 minutes of knocking Issabella finally realised that her hopes were dashed...her hopes of finally reuniting with Kira may have already been destroyed...but she never gave up hope.she sat down, at the enterance of that apartment in the hot sun,and waited there...and waited...an hour after the other, she sat there and waited...finally, she doesed off...into a deep sleep... 

she dreamt of a world where every where was like Orb...no war, no disaster and no horror...her family reunited again...suddenly, the dream shattered...and it turned into a memory...

"don't cry Issabella...i promised that I will look after you forever right? so we will meet again..."" You will be coming to plant soon right Kira?...Earth and Plant will not fight each other right?"Said Athrun." i hope so..."replied Kira  
" I hate wars.."(athrun)  
"me too..."

" OOI! Issabella! wake up! OOI! snap out of it!"a voice rang in Issabella's head

"huh? huh?" said Issabella...half asleepingly...

"i really don't believe you! How can u even fall asleep under these kind of conditions! really!"

As Issabella opened her eyes...she saw a blurry vision of guy with brownish blackish hair shaking her.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

This time, Issabella was fully awake."WHAT!" and behold! she found before her eyes, Sainare.

"Finally! you are awake! I really don't believe you! Do you know what time is it now! Do you know what time is the shuttle!"

"huh? now? it is only 3 O'clock...wait a sec...3 o' clock...OH MY GOSH! THE SPACE POD LEAVES AT 3 30! "Exclaimed Issabella

"oh now she remembers!" mocked Sainare"what are you still standing here! GO! "  
Sainare then yanked Issabella hand and began brisk walking towards the closest space shuttle station "Cagalli-chan? Yea, i got Issabella here, send the space pod over to Heliopolis...let her board from here so we can make up for the time...what? you want to come over?...okay...but i tink your good bye speech will have to be short if we want to get Issabella back to Zaft on time...fine okay...i won;t mock you anymore..okay..okay...bye..." Sainare said on the phone..

As Sainare was on the phone, Issabella turned her head and looked back..."Kira..."...then, as Issabella and Sainare turned around a corner, a brown haired guy walked into t he apartment Issabella was waiting at...his name, is Kira, Kira Yamato... 

At the space shuttle station, Issabella waved a sad and unwilling goodbye to Cagalli.." Issabella, if you need anything feel free to come and find me...okay?Of course, if it has something to do with Orb joining forces with Zaft, it ink that it is rather impossible..."joked Cagalli

"of course i understand Cagalli-san, Orb is one of the few peaceful places in the world...good bye then..."and then, Issabella boarded the Shuttle back to Zaft, where she would yet again, open another chapter of her life...

**_End of Chapter 6_**

_A missed meeting with Kira, what more adventures will lie ahead for Issabella? What trouble is boiling in Zaft? Stat tuned to chapter 6 of Gundam seed...Hope..._

Haha...i was bored today so i decided to write my fan fict today(anyway, i doubt i would have time next week or so cos of ndp...)oh yea...i tink this chapter's not as long as the last...(cos i am sick...)so...yea...hope u enjoy it anyway...


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Issbella's space pod finally came to a halt...looking out of the spacecraft's window, she saw Athrun and her fellow teamates running towards her...Issabella quickly got out of her seat and floating-runningly(do u understand wad i mean?) went out of the pod. 

"ONEE-CHAN!"yelled Issabella and she lurched forward to hug Athrun.."I missed u so much!"

"arh...finally back i see Issabella" said Dearka,a smile on his face.

"Of course she's back baka! otherwise, she wouldnt be standing here would she?" said Yzak

"Oh keep quiet you people! let Athrun talk! " yelled Miguel, unmistakably directing that remark to Yzak and dearka, who were once again engaged in one of their normal 'fights'...

"Issabella"said Athrun, tears in his eyes, after all, his closest friend was Issabella and he was sure he was here's...for their whole life, the Zala siblings were kept away from people in fear that they would be kidnaped because, well, their father WAS Patrick Zala...It was only a last year after their mother died that their father sent them to team Kruez...and then, among the 7 of them, Athrun got the chance to shine as their leader, despite Issabella being of those extreme clever Coordinators(read prolog)(and yes, Issabella admitted, she did try to sit back abot to allow her brother to shine a little more...after all, she already had enough chances to shine) and Yzak too trying to be their leader...

" Arh, Issabella, i see you are back." said Commander Rau Le Cruz, as he came into the Arrival station...very well, i shall tell you a piece of good news, Director Zala asks the seven of you to meet him at the conference room 1827 at 1400 sharp this afternoon so...Issabella, i suggest that you quickly wash up and get ready...you have barely 2 hours to prepare, and i suppose after that Chairman Clyne might also want to see you regarding the trip to Orb...wherest the other six of you...go get ready too...u can supppose that to be able to meet withh Director Zala is a very glorious thing...well, except for Athrun and Issabella..but, you get the picture..."

To meet with 'Director Zala'?...oh..tat is a very uncommon task for us too...thought Issabella to herself..after all, the siblings had barely less than 2 meetings with their father ever since their mother died...

Hours later, Issabella and her teammates were waiting outside conference room 1827, waiting for the director's green light for them to go in...when they finally did, everyone's faces(well...almost everyone, besides Yzak and Dearka's)was looking so nervous...they walked in uniformly and greeted the Director.

"sit down"he said, giving his usual strict look"you must be very curious as to why i summon here today forthis meeting...well, apparently, we have recieved sufficient information to confirm our suspicions on this subject here. apparently," as the upsized tv screen behind him changed from a blank one to one showing pictures...pictures of..."MSes as i expect you all can tell, these are the pictures brought back to us from one of the Orb colonies...and they, are for the Earth Alliance."

Issabella gasped,but before she could say anything else,"but sir," Miguel said bravely"this is rather impossible, Orb is a neutral colony..."

"correction, it WAS a neutral colony, apparently our dear 'Orb' here now cannot call themselves one. to build Machinery for the Earth Alliances, that, is not someone, who calls themselves a neutral should do. Your mission here, is to capture these 6 Moblie Suits. namely,GAT-X102 Duel,GAT-X103 Buster,GAT-X105 Strike, GAT- X204 Zyther, GAT-X207 Blitz and lastly, GAT-X303 Aegis , as our spies there have told us. However, most importantly, is this," the screen switched to a picture of a white ship, a stranger ship to all of the seven, including Issabella, despite having memorised over 15000 different types of ships and their functions, "Is the Archangel. it is also developed in that same colony. so, i also want you to destroy this ship. As this was, afterall built by naturals, so, i highly doubt that this ship is no much better than any other ship, just a few small bombs should cover it. So, are you ready to take up this mission?

"YES SIRE!" Said all seven of them.

"however, there is one problem, there are seven of you, but only six Mobile suits, so, i have already chosen six of you to take part. the last one will too take part, but will pilot a GINN instead and assist the other six to fufil this mission. The six of you will be promoted to part of the red team, which is a great honor. the last one, will only be promoted if he, or she fufilies their part of the mission exceptionaly well...Well, here's the six. Yzak Jule"

"Yes Sire! "

"Dearka Ethsmen"

"Yes Sire!"

"Nicole Amalfi"

"Yes Sire!"

"Rusty Mckenzie"

"Yes Sire!"

" Issabella Zala"

"Thank You Sire!"

"Miguel Aiman"

...what! thought Issabella... Miguel? How? How can that be?...how...why is it not Athrun...father...

**_End Of Chapter 7_**

hehe...enjoyed e huge twist in e story? and me myself m suprised at how late my mom came home(i am not suppose to use e com...oops )...haha...anyway...i realised my neck is breaking for sitting here for 2 hours straight typing this...so...ow...and yes! another long chapter! hehe...and i admit...i had to refer to research to get the code names and correct spelling of the surnames for some characters...yea...i m not really a fan of mechanics and i need help to remember the code names...oh yeah! Zyther makes its debute!


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"Miguel Aiman"

...what! thought Issabella... Miguel? How? How can that be?...how...why is it not Athrun...father...

"As for Athrun Zala, he shall remain as a green-uniform unless, like i said, he performs well in this mission by asscorting the gundams back to the main ship.Well, thats all for now, i believe that all of you are rather tired now, you all may leave except Issabella, i believe that the chairman would like to hear your review of your trip to Orb". said Patrick Zala.

"yes sir..."

As the others left slowly, Issabella sneaked a glance at Athrun. He looked...sad...Issabella was rather shocked,even though she knew that that was suppose to be an expected reaction...but...Athrun...why was it not Athrun...Athrun excelled in everything he did...that was rather obvious...then, she realised...the problem had to do with her father...

When all of them left, Issabellas asked her father.

"Father! I don't understand! why...why is Athrun not promoted? He's your son!" 

"Issabella! how many times must i tell you! It's Director! not father if you want to call me when i am working! and, also, regarding why is Athrun not promoted, that is based on his recent results in training, and, as a Director of Zaft's defence forces, i cannot be biased! I cannot promote Athrun just because of the fact that he is my son!" 

"you still refuse to forgive Athrun do you?" said Issabella, looking hard into her father's eyes"all because he all because he said that, isn't it! Athrun was just a child then! how would he know that that was so coincedential! How would he have thought that that would cause mum's death!"

"Issabella! I warn you! I am starting to lose my patience! This has nothing to do with your Mother's death!"

"It wasn't even really his fault! so what if he had said that! So what! If he hadn't said it, Mum would still have gone! wouldn't she!"said Issabella, ignoring her

"It was HIS FAULT! all your mother wanted was to please him! and look! what happened to her!"yelled Patrick Zala

"All because of some strawberries?"Yelled back Issabella" All because Athrun said he missed Aunt Mabel's strawberries?" All because of that!"

"Issabella! STOP IT! Athrun's not getting promoted, that's that. Live with it! this world is not as easy flowing as you think! you get promoted if you perform well and not if you are lousy! and stop pulling your mother's story into this!

Just as Patrick Zala finished his sentence, chairman clyne's secertary walked in, saluted, and said

" Director Zala, Chairman Clyne say he will meet Miss Zala now...and reminds you to...um...stop shouting so loudly...even of you want to practise...um...your vocal..um...cords..."

As Issabella walked away with Chairman Clyne's secertary...she was fighting her urge to laugh...and not to show her weakness to her father...

**_End of chapter 8_**

okay..i noe this chapter's alittle short...compared to the previous few...but well...i have to start another chapter to continue the story...yea...so, here's chapter 8 1st...sorry that this chapter's a little late..cos i was rather busy the past few days..so...yea...enjoy..cagalliforever...L-O-G-G-I-N-O-F-F-N-O-W-B-Y-E-B-Y-E


	10. Chapter 9

yea, i juz remembered...when i wrote that Seigel Clyne askin Patrick Zala to well..."stop shouting so loudly...even of you want to practise...um...your vocal..um...cords..." i wanted it to sound like Seigel Clyne was trying to tease Patrick Zala..and at the same time tell h im to shut up...yea...that wad i mean...if u guys didnt get it... 

**_Chapter 9_**

After a tiring day of reporting the events of Orb in exact detail, Issabella Zala realised that being a representative was not as easy as it seemed...after all...there was this ancient saying that:"with great power comes great responsibility..."

Issabella entered the emptypilot's recreation room and plopped down on the comfortable sofa, breathing in deeply and there she lay...so tired that she swore that she could have slipped into a coma if her other teamates had not entered 3 minutes later.

"I tell you Athrun! not that i want to insult him or anything, but, your father is ovbiously biased towards you! i mean! look at you! you have performed the best results among all of us! What..."stopped Rusty apruptly when he realised that Issabella was there, lying on the sofa half in dreamland.

"can't really blame her for falling asleep like that.."said Dearka softly, unwanting to wake Issabella up"she's only 16 you know! i don't know what Clyne wants her to do...carrying such heavy responsibilities"as Athrun walked slowly towards the sofa and sat down on it, shaking Issabella softly 

"Issabella...Issabella...wake up..."

"huh?"said Issabella, eyes half opened..."Athrun?"

"come, if you want to sleep, go to your room to sleep...it's much quieter there..."

"huh?"said Issabella again, now fully awake and smiling"oh, i was getting a shut-eye...father was so irritating, i was arguing with him all the way...he drained away all of my energy..."then she stoped. she remembered that her brother must be feeling very sad now..and to talk about it is just ike adding salt to his wound...

"it's okay...i am okay with it...seriously...Issabella, you no need to worry about me..."said Athrun when he saw Issabella stopping abruptly

"I don't care if you are okay with it or not Athrun! you are a good ms pilot! and you know it! Not that i want to insult your father or anything, but what kind of father is he!I don't care! i am goin to make you become a red-team pilot whether Patrick zala likes it or not!"Yelled Miguel angrily

"but what can we do? It's not like Partick Zala is goin to allow Athrun to become part of the red team juz because you say so. Anyway, like he said. There aare only six MSes to capture and seven of us. One of uss has to not be part of the red team."said Nicole

"Nicole's rite. Miguel calm down. Making Athrun become part of the red team is a must. But, Miguel we have to calm down and think.Don't be rash or anything."said Dearka

"hmph. If Miguel wants to risk his life just to let Athrun be part of the red team then he could jolly well charge into Patrick Zala's office now, hold him at gun-point and threaten to sshoot unless Athrun is promoted."said Yzak sacarstically."or, another way is that you can just pull out of this mission and Athrun wil still be promoted all thea same. After all, our team is made up of only 7 people. the only other person left is Athrun!"

"That's it! Yzak! you are a genius!" yelled Miguel happily before dissapearing out of the room.

"Hey! that fool's not seriously going to do what i say is he?"said Yzak after Miguel left,this time looking slightly worried.

"I really think he is! OMG thanks Yzak! you and your brilliant sacarstic ideas! just like i said we must get Athrun promoted! but not this way!"said Dearka angrily at Yzak

"What! i didnt expect Miguel that fool would really try to hold Patrick Zala at gun-point!"said Yzak, now unable to hide his shock.

"Not Hold father at gun-point Yzak you _baka_! I tink he is goin to pull out of this mission and let Athrun join!"Yelled Issabella 

"What!"said Athrun. there was silence for ten seconds. eeryone was suffering from a state of shock. then, Rusty yelled

"EVERYONE!STOP MIGUEL!"and the whole pile of them ran helter scalter all to look for Miguel.

Meanwhile outside Patrick Zala's office Miguel said through an intercom, panting away:"Hitomi, let me see Director Zala! NOW! its urgent!" Hitomi is the name of Patrick Zala's secetary...or rather...my given-name for his secetary... 

Inside Patrick Zala's office. Miguel said"please allow me to pull out from this mission sir"

"you want to quit from this mission"

"yes sir"

"just to allow Athrun to be promoted?"

"um..." 

"yes, i know what you are all thinking, why is Athrun not promoted and how to get him to the red team..isnt it..."

"um..." 

"yes, yes...Issabella already told me..."said Patrick Zala before the remaining of the Cruz team came crashing into the office 

"um...sir...we need to Speak to Miguel...um...for a minute..."said Issabella, panthing.

"if this is about Miguel wanting to pull out from the mission and allow Athrun to take his place i know all about it so you no need to worry about it."said Zala"and you dont need to worry anyway because i wont allow it"

"i never thought that you were such a cruel person you know."said Issabella coldly"you just are so biased against Athrun...isnt it. all because of mother...and i seriously doubt that mother would like you to do that either"Issabella then gave a slight sacarstic chuckle."i doubt that mother will be any happy either, seeing you treat Athrun like this"

"don't keep using your mother as an excuse Issabella Zala!"yelled Patrick Zala."and for the last time i am warning you young lady! If Athrun is not promoted he will just have himself to blame! Stop insisting that i am Biased!"

"then prove it to me. and at least give Athrun a chance to prove it to you that he is worthy to be part of the red team!"

"you! fine! i will give Athrun a chance. I will promote Athrun to be part of the red team and put him in this mission.but remember. Athrun, i can take you out anytime,so, you better do your part!"said Patrick Zala unreluctantly

Throughout thw walk from Patrick Zala'soffice to the pilot's recreation lounge, there was complete silence. No one dare to saya anything. finally, Athrun turned to Miguel and said"Thank you, my friend." 

"nah! thats nothing! to promote you to part of the red team is Zaft's fortune! anyway...i know that your performances are much better than mine...so, i let you be promoted!don't dissapoint me. Athrun Zala of Zaft."said Miguel

"thanks..."said Athrun. not knowing how else to describe his gratitude.

Then, silence came again. Finally, Rusty interrupted it by saying" Athrun! thats not the way to thank him! you should do it this way." Rusty gave a few mock-coughs before continueing"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! MY HERO! what can i do for you? a massage? or maybe a footbath?or a couple of drinks?i can maybe sneak a few and we can drink it without Commander Cruz's knowing".

That broke the silence for after that, everyone bursted into laughter and they spent the rest of the night making fun of what Athrun should do to repay his "debt"

iThe team's finally complete! What other adventures will Athrun and Issabella go through? Catch next chapter of gundam seed...HOPE... 

End of chapter 9

YAP PPL! chapter 9 is done! yea...i tink this chapter is nice... and funny...arh..well...after a few edits i managed to complete this chapter...oh yea! btw! if you guys 1 2 help out and plan the details for Zyther...tell me kk?and...here'e some good news aka spoilers...drum roll plse!...   
...GUNDAM SEED HOPE IS FINALLY GOIN INTO THE GUNDAM SEED SERIES!yes!ppl...around chapter 10 or the most 11...okay...tats all now...so...cagalliforever..signing off now...


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10Enter a cruel World..._**

That day finally came. The day where Athrun, Issabella, Yzak, Dearka, Nicole and Rusty will enter a new chapter of their lives. One that will change their lives forever...their Promotion day..from this day onwards...These 6 teens will then enter a life, So unlike their old one...and enter a cruel world...

Patrick Zala was the chief in-charge for the promotion of the teens...and there, he stood in front of them and asked:

"Do you, soldiers of Zaft pledge your loyalty towards Plant and the coordinators of the world?"

"yes sir"the replied in unison.

"now, i shall promote you to be part of the reed team, a great honour to you and your families  
"yes sir"the replied in unison.

"now, i shall promote you to be part of the red team, a great honour to you and your families"said Zala as he pinned the badge one by one onto the now-red uniforms of the six...

2 hours after the promotion cereomny ended and exactly 13 hours away from the commensment of the mission, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicole, Rusty and Miguel were having a little party over at Issabella's room.   
"thank you Miguel"said Athrun, again

"Athrun! say something for a change! thats the 16th time you have said Thanks to me today!i told you, i backed out because i knew you would do a much better job than i would!"said Miguel, a smile on his face."now, if you really want to repay your debt to me, then do well in your future mission. that, is the best way to repay me..." 

"OKAY! ebough of this boring and thanking talk!today, we are here to C-E-L-E-B-R-A-T-E!so, enough of this talk!lets talk about something much more interesting...like for example...what would you do if you were the King of the world?"said Rusty, yet again, being the clown of the team..and so, all the hanking and the whishy-washies were left forgotten and the seven friends parites through the night...

At 0900 hours exactly, Athrun, Issabella, Yzak, Dearka, Nicole and Rusty were standing at the bridge of the Vessalius. Beside them, stood Miguel.Rau le Cruz, stood there, as usual, wearing his mask, and gave his team the final briefing before they launched.

"i wantt o keep this short so, all i want to ask you guys is to do your best and...just finish this mission then we can get over with it. Also, one last thing. Miguel, in the event that if anyone of your friends fail. it is your duty to capture that remaining MS.?" 

a moments silence filled the gang. Fail? As in..die? thought most of them.

"Oh yea, i almost forgot. Just to give you guys a notice first. i know this is all of you maiden missions so, you may not be use to this but...be warned. there WILL be bloodshed here. so, if you have to kill people who stand in your way of cpaturing the Suits, kill them" 

'kill?'thought Issabella, shocked.'but then, this is war, isnt it..this is the cruelness of war...Flashes of Sainare's angry faces then flashed before Issabella's eyes..."i didnt like Zaft from the beginning anyway, so it doesnt make any difference anyway"...the hatred in between people...is just cruel...

_Moving closer and closer into a reunion which will change their lives...what wuld Issabella and Athrun do?NEXT TIME: Gundam seed...HOPE, The misery of a reunion... __  
__**End of Chapter 10** ___

YEPPEEEE!IT IS OFFICIAL!I AM GOING INTO THE GUNDAM SERIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!...oh yea...i have decided to give titles for the chapters...yea...for fun...i am getting soso excited...anyway...gtg now...bb...cagalliforever...bids goodbye to all you people...and thanks you all for your support...


	12. Chapter 11

okay..i am goin to attempt a great feat here..i am going to attempt to write chapter 11 without the aid of my cds...cos i cant wait till my friend to return it to me..andwails I AM SOSOSOSO SAD!I JUST WROTE LIKE HALFWAY THROUGH THE STORY WHEN I ACCIDENTLY DELETED EVERYTHING AWAY! ...anyway..if i suddenly cut off..without properly ending off my story..this means that i havent finished this chapter yet..ya...so...here's chapter 11...again... 

**_Chapter 11The misery of a reunion.._**

It was just like any other day..again...it was the third day since the teens had left plant on the Versallius...Issabella, Muguel, Rusty and Nicole were having their lunch in the canteen(Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were on duty at that time)...when suddenly...

"All members of the Cruz team please report to the bridge immediately. irepeat...all members of the Cruz team please report to the bridge..now..."said the overhead alarm system.

"hm...wonder wad do they want to see us about now?"Asked Issabella

"beats me too...hm..lets hurry up and get there..i wont want to risk another one of Captain Ades's long lectures about us and our lack of a sense of urgency..."said Rusty jokingly..the four of them then quickly cleared their trays and procceded to the bridge...as fast aas they could...

When the four of them finally reached the Bridge, they realised that Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were already there. As they entered, Captain Ades opened his mouth, ready to give the four 'late-commers' a lecture about their 'lack of a sense of urgency'. However, much to the relief of the four, before he could even begin, Commander Cruz said...

"finally, all of you are here...i suppose that you are suprised as to why you are all called here today...well...i am here to inform you that you all will begin our mission tomorrow...due to some...unexpected reasons..."

"Tomorrow? but...but...wasnt the mission set to begin only two days later?" blurted out Rusty..even before he could stop himself.

"like i said...this is due to some unexpected reasons...apparently..it seems as that the Earth Alliance troops are starting to get suspicious of us..since we have been laggin here fo quite some time now...so...we shall start the mission tomorrow...is that clear soldiers?"

"Yes Sir!" chorused them all

"all of you shall report to the pilot's launching area at 1000 hours sharp tomorrow. All queries can be clarified with me after this. and also...have a nice and long nap. cos tomorrow will be a long day... 

Finally that day came...after that meeting, all six of them went directly to bed. Even if their commander had not ssaid, they themselves would know that that faithful day would be a memoriable and yet, tiring one...however...when they said memoriable...both Issabella and Athrun didnt thought that what they would be facing..would be much more than just a war...it would be a war between the closest friends..kira yamato...

At 1000 hours sharp..all six of them were already there...ready to embark on that sudden maiden mission of theirs. no one knew what Patrick Zala was thinking then. to allow six completly green teenagers to take this important mission. But, they all still went on on their mmission, their heads held high…and sure that they would do a good job to not betray the trust laid on them…So…they all went dreamily through the briefing…and Issabella barely even heard what Commander Cruz said about their last minute briefing…even the most crucial point…the point where Commander Cruz mentioned the word 'heliopolis'…but athrun heard it…his head immediately lifted his head..surprised to hear a word he actually recognized..unfortunately for him..he just could not pin point where he had heard it before…and so they all went on their mission…even as they launched, Issabella was still unable the believe she would finally depart…

They slowly entered into the colony with some other green-uniform soldiers(Cruz did mention something about them..but apparently…issabella was too busy ddreaming to even hear it…)…they crept near a large ship…(which they later identified as the Archangel) and then they split up with the green-uniforms…all of the remaining six red-uniforms then crept up onto a hill and stood there to spy where their target was.

"there are only three out here..the other three should be inside."said Yzak, removing his binoculars

" Rusty, Issabella and me will take the ones inside then…you guys handle the ones outside 1st…okay with that Yzak?"

"o-kay"said Yzak…then all of them slilt up into two groups…

Then..as all the amazing stuff was happening to Issabella and her team, barely metres away…a nasty shock lay for them…for Kira Yamato was already bringing the escaped Cagalli and running for their lives…..anyway..back to Issabella…she was there, running past with a rifle in her shootin at all the Earth Alliance soldiers…to kill because you are ordered to…that was what she was taught all her life…after all…then, suddenly, she heard her elder brother cry out…: "RUSTY!"..the next moment..she turned her head and saw her comrade..and blossom friend fall to the ground…lifeless… "RUSTY!"

Issabella rushed forward..but there was not enough time to react…the moment she rushed forward, she was shot..and even the fastest reacting coordinator of all time could not escape that…and although she managed to turn away and let the bullet only graze her arm slightly…but still..being Issabella Zala…the pain was still there…and so she decided to leave and do what she felt Rusty would have wanted her to do…capture the MS…then she headed in..as she did..however..she realized something..something about this place seemed exceptionally familiar…this..this place…was heliopolis…she rushed in..and wanted to find athrun and tell him about the fact that Kira could be in that colony…when suddenly…she found athrun…knife out…facing a orange dressed woman and someone too familiar to even believe…that brown hair guy…with purple eyes…and that look on athrun's face…it HAD to be him…Kira…Kira yamato..their friend…wad there before their eyes…


	13. Chapter 12

okay...because i have still NOT gotten back my CDs..and Ihave gotten sick of waiting..i am goin to use the method I did for the last chapter..and write the story using the sites Blitz ½ posted for me..thanks again..so..here comes chapter 12..enjoy..  
btw..if you guys have noticed…I realized dthat I m horrible at making up titles…(it is only the second chapter and I have run out of ideas!panicks)…so…I have decided to drop that ides..sobstsumimase…

**_Chapter 12_**

when suddenly…she found athrun…knife out…facing a orange dressed woman and someone too familiar to even believe…that brown hair guy…with purple eyes…and that look on athrun's face…it HAD to be him…Kira…Kira yamato..their friend…wad there before their eyes…

Kira?thought Issabella..no..it cannot be..ot could be kira…their friend, kira…what was he doin here? The trio stared at each other blankly…too chocked for words….but, as usual…this was war..and there was not even time for them to react to the fact of this sudden and unprepared reunion for the lady in orange had already began to open fire at the siblings…they both ducked successfully..but, when they both raised their heads(and rifles)..the orange lady had pushed kira into the Mobile suit and operated it…Athrun and Issabella shot at the gigantic robot…but it had minimum effect against its huge body with that little fire power their rifles had…however, when their eyes met…they both understood what they had to do…this is war and the fight had to go on…so, Issabella went into the Mobile suit closest to her..and Athrun went into his…and they both started it…the words General Unilateral Neuro-link  
Dispersive Automatic Maneuver appeared on the screen, one word above the other…Issabella eyed the words..and she realized..that the first letters of the words..they were all in red..and when cconnected, they would form the word…

"gundam."thought Issabella to herself.."che! I still would have thought that they would at least be a little more creative and at least create their own names for the Mobile Suits..gundam..they are practically copycats!" Exclaimed Issabella…"maybe Otasan was right after all..maybe they were overestimated all this time…"

The words disappeared from the screen, and Issabella then quickly modified the Suit's OS…or Operation System..in full, exactly the way their instructor back at Plant had instructed them to…but then, she realized that the power was not enough, so, being the stubborn yet clever Issabella Zala, she decided to not follow her instructor, but instead, miodify it in the way she felt most comfortable with… 

when she finally completed modifying it, she relaxed a little…but this gave her a chance to think..about kira…and what was he doin there..that was a secret place..and she doubt that the Earth Allance would be stupid enough as to open their doors wide enough to allow a complete stranger..much to say a coordinatore enter into such secret premises…except..except if that coordinator was a personal of the Alliace…

No! thought Issabella…he couldn't…kira wouldn't do that..he promised to join us..someday..however, her thoughts were interrupted when Athrun connected his MS to her's

"Issabella?are you okay?"asked Athrun, sounding concerned…

"I'm fine..thanks…"relied Issabella…

"Issabella…about kira…we will talk about it later…okay?it will be all right….now we have to bring these suits back to the commander and then we can relax okay? Lets get out…and then Miguel will take over..then we need not fight anymore…well..at least untill our next mission or battle comes..okay?"

"uhm…."said Issabella…now, with teary eyes..she had to do it….for the sake of the ones she loved..for Athrun…she had to fight on..so, she pushed all thoughts of Kira's betrayal out of her mind…she made the MS stand up and went out of the hanger…

Outside, Miguel joins them."Miguel! be careful! Rusty failed…the last suit is not friendly!"said Athrun over the radio

"is it so? Then, allow me to capture it.."said Miguel

Miguel hits the gundam with his sword but the attak is ineffective..Athrun tells him this is because of the 'Phrase shift' function…and that the GINN's sword would prove ineffective against it..then, Athrun activates his.Issabella, impressed at the fact that Athrun's gundam turned from a boring grey color to a hot and cute pink color…well…Issabella IS a girl..so pink to her is cute…activated hers too..and it turned a light purple gundam with spots of blue…"kawaii!" thought Issabella..thoughts of Kira had already by then been pushed completely out of her mind.

"Issabella! I tink we should bring these back 1st"said Athrun

"I agree..okay..Miguel! you take over now okay?"Said Issabella "and one thing…if you have to do it….destroy that gundam…" 

Athrun was shocked…but he understood..the betrayal of Kira..was too big for even Issabella to take."lets go Issabella"and the both of them took off….back to the versallius

**_END OF CHAPTER 12_**

yeah! i m done!..how did u guys enjoy it?...i noe Issabella seemed cruel..but that was what i felt when i rewatched the show...but ye have to admit..it was because of that This whole story had something to talk about...


	14. Chapter 13

O-kay! time to kick back into action! gomen guys for being so insctive these few days...but...finally i found the time(and the inspiration to get over my writer's block..)to write chapter 13! $$ usual..i am illegally using the com...(well you noe..the finals are comin anytime soon here..so my mom was goin on about how my results were deprovinghey! i dropped only by 1.sumtink!)anyway...so..dun mind if i cut off halfway...

**_Chapter 13_**

"what? Miguel ejected from the GINN?"exclaimed Yzak, shocked..

"if Miguel ejects from the mobile suit then something's really wrong.."said Athrun..

"but, unless Miguel wasnt faced with any other choice...he wouldnt eject...but..how ccould miguel be defeated? Especially by a natural?"said Nicole

"Athrun...could it be...Kira?"said Issabella(who was still in a hand sling), suddenly thinking about the fact that kira too was in the mobile suit 

"kira? how can that be? Kira's a coordinator...he cant..."

"but..just think! who else can pilot a mobile suit with such speed..no natural can do that!"

"even so..we coordinators need to learn about the basics at least before we even get the hang of the suit...well...beside your case, Issabella, of course"said Dearka

"what Issabella said is not impossible...Dearka, you didnt know kira, he's smartness and speed is amasing..almost as good as Issabella's...if he learnt to pilot that suit instantly, that is not imppossible for kira..."said athrun

"and there's also the fact...the fact that maybe...maybe kira...he could have even joined the Earth Alliance before..."muttered Issabella...even though she didnt wish that this was true...

"By the time you guys stop guessing...that friend of yours may already start attacking us! IF you guyss want to know the truth then we might as well go ask commander Cruz then! then we can all cut the crap and the waste of time guessing about that friend off yours and how he even got there in the first place!yelled Yzak at them...he opened his mouth to continue his yelling but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the person they least expected to enter into the pilot's room...Commander Cruz..

even thought the team knew that their commander was a trained MA cum MS pilot..and besides the fact that they knew he had a special Mobile Armour of his own, they had never expected their Commander to appear here, and prepare to launch..

"commander.."Issabella began

"never mind about me..oh yea..you guys should go wait for Miguel..he's returning to the ship soon ...you guys should want to go wait for him isnt it..."

As Miguel returned back to the ship, he could help but feel ashamed..he was beaten.and he couldnt believe it...for the rest of the time, the team spent their hours trying to console Miguel, without the help of Yzak of course, who kept saying sacarstic remarks

and ssuddenly, Commander cruz came back. He walked pass them very quickly and proceeded to he bridge. there, he discussed with captain Ades about the battle, Issabella didnt know what they were discussing about, but she figured out just as much. then, suddenly, as the six were admiring their new Gundams, commander Cruz announce for Miguel and someone else to come to the bidge for the breifing...and as usual, Athrun was selected. Issabella didnt know what happened, but she as she was helping Nicole edit his OS(his left booster just did not seem to give as much fire power as his right one)she saw Athrun flying to his MS and Insisting that he launch.

"athun! what are you doing!"yelled Issabella

"Stopping Kira! i need to findd out..about kira..."was Athrun's reply. 

Issabella then said"wait for me! i am coming with you!"and she threw of her arm sling and raced across the ground to her MS. but, she was too late, and she was pinned down to the wall by yzak and dearka, who stoped her from chasing after her brother.

"athrun! just go!go!"yelled Issabella

and then, Athrun launched...

**_End of Chapter 13 _**

okay..i noe that this chapter is exactly Brilliant...i am still suffering from my writers block..sorri..dun worry guys...i will work harder on the next chapter...sorri guys...anyway..gtg now...i suspect that my dad's home already...byecagalliforever...logging off now!


	15. Chapter 14

Once again, due to the effect from reading ZMGF's fanfict...I have yet again been unable to resist the urge to write chapter 14 of mua fanfict...so...enjoy!

**_Chapter 14_**

Cosmic Era 70..Young 16-year old Issabella Zala is sitting in the shuttle, on her way to meet her father, for the first time in weeks...she looked at Athrun, who was sitting next to her (on her left) and briefly remembered how clearly remembered that day Commander Cruz and Issabella were given that unusual chance to have this meeting with their father, their cruel father, their father who had cruelly ignored them for the past eleven months, only talking to them for political stuff...

Issabella still remembered...that day, Athrun had just come back from his battle and Miguel was just declared M.I.A..yes, their friend Miguel, that Miguel that they had always respected and honored was now killed..by the person Athrun and Issabella had least expected...Kira...their friend... then, suddenly, Commander Cruz summoned the two of them to the bridge and told them that they were to represent the team to briefly report the operation's main points to the 'Defense director' to let him know of the main issue before the official reporting later in the month (which will also be reported by them). So, excitedly, Issabella and Athrun hurriedly went to tell their teammates, who were equally excited by the news

"Wow! Issabella! Athrun! Congrats! You guys will be the first of us to present something to the whole of the Zaft executive council! I am so Happy for you!" said Nicole excitedly

"Me too you guys...of course I would have preferred it much better if I was the one going...but of course, I am still happy for you!" said Dearka with a grin on his face..

"Che! You guys better do a good job..Otherwise, I will kill you..Understood?"Said Yzak

At this, Issabella expected Rusty to say something funny and Miguel to tick him off, but all that replied her was an air of silence...Athrun, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, said" seems to a lot more quiet now without Rusty and Miguel now..." and although non of them replied, they all knew that in their hearts...how true that was...

"Issabella? Issabella? 'ello? Anyone there?" Issabella heard. Then she saw visions of a hand being swung in front of her

"Huh?" she said as she snapped back into reality

" I was asking...if you think we can get the chance to visit mother's memorial when we are back at plant...weren't you listening to me?" said Athrun in mock-irritation." you were thinking of Dearka and the others...weren't you...and rusty and Miguel too..."he continued...seemingly reading her mind

"How did you know?" said Issabella, shocked

"Your eyes were teary...and you were playing with your bracelet. You know that you always play with your bracelet when you are thinking about the past..and you DO know the fact that I know you better that you know yourself right…" said Athrun matter-of-fact-ly

He lifted Issabella's left arm and looked at the bracelet on her wrist..."you are still wearing this around I see...looks like you still miss mother...right?"

"Well, I m not the only one" said Issabella as she pulled out a ring with a red stone on it from Athrun's side pocket and looked at Athrun, grinning.

"Humph...looks like we all miss oka-san after all..."

"and who was it who was complaining that time oka-san gave him a ring...who was it who said that he was a big boy then and that big boys did not carry rings around in their pockets!"laughed Issabella

"hey! what did you expect for me to say! It was a ring!" exclaimed Athrun as he joined in in the laughter..and for the rest of the trip, the siblings then spent their time remembering their friends and families and how great life was in the past...

**_End of Chapter 14_**

so..How did you guys enjoy it? ooo just to add in...That ring Athrun got? Yap..That was the one Athrun gave Cagalli in Phrase 8 of GSD..Yap! Sorry guys if I skipped a lot of the parts...I wanted to get here quick! I liked the part where Athrun lifted Issabella's hand and then Issabella took the ring out from Athrun's pocket... that was cute...

oh yea, i did the spelling check thingy…so there should be no probs with the spelling and all… ooo and..i suppose I figured why I didn't write the last chapter that up-to-standard-ly.. 'cos I wasn't listening to GS/GSD songs when I was writing it! I dunno..but this stuff does dive me inspiration! and btw...i still need help on zyther...so if you guys 1 2 design it for me...then...plse...go ahead! just private message me anytime... okay..that's all i will say for now...untill next time, cagalliforever logging off for now!


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

As Issabella and Athrun steped out of the shuttle, salluting other to the soldiers on the way, Issabella couldnt help but feel al little worried...After all, her last few meeting with her father hadnt ended very well and Issabella knew that if there was one thing that Issabella and her father were alike that would be their fiery temper at each other. Patrick Zala would lose no chance to tell his two children off and Issabella, like always, would end the conversation with heated phrases filling the air.

Athrun out his arm over his sister's shoulder " Dont worry Issabella, everything will be alright if you leep your temper"he said, smiling, spying the worried look on his sister's face..

"I will keep my temper if he keeps his"said Issabella, crossing her legs and arms

"yea right, very funny, haha" said Athrun sacarstically" you know that you are on an official meeting today. I doubt that you will even think of ruining it"

" Athrun Zala, Issabella Zala, the Director is ready to see you now"said the secetary. Issabella nodded and Athrun gave his sister a last pat on her head" i know you can do this Iz" and they walked in.

There was Patrick Zala in his office. his hair seemed whiter and he looked a little thinner than usual, observed Issabella, but, Patrick Zala still held his head high and he still had the power to control silence, even if he doesnt speak.

" athrun and Issabella. hmph. Trust Cruz to be the one who thought of this, that sly fox. anyway, this meeting is very important, so i expect the two of you to give your best and to be up to my standard a couple of days later at the official meeting."said Patrick " you may begin your report"

:yes sir," said Athrun, who was beginning first "basically, this mission mostly involves capturing the 6 Mobile suits of the Earth Alliances that have been made at Heliopolis of the Orb Union colony. In this mission we have captured 5 out of the 6 Suits. namely, GAT-X102 Duel,GAT-X103 Buster, GAT- X204 Zyther, GAT-X207 Blitz and lastly, GAT-X303 Aegis. we have however, been unable to capture the last remaining suit,GAT-X105 Strike. All 5 mobile suits are currently in the Versalius and are undergoing modifications by us. Nothing so far has been found wrong in the production of the suits and the Operation System has been already edited by us to suit coordinator control."

"also,"said Issabella, continuing from Athrun"the casualty rate in this mission is a total of 5 out of the crew if 55 that set out for the mission on January the 12th. This statistics include cooks, mechanics, pilots, captains and other staff. Out of this 5 casualties, 2 came from the Cruz team. Namely, Rusty Mckenzie, Red suit who got shot by an Earth Alliance crew and Miguel Aiman who got killed when his Ginn was sliced by the Strike's pilot(Issabella felt her heart ach when she said this sentence). Lastly, the Archangel has not been destroyed. Research has shown that, the bombs were not strong enough to blow the ship up as the ship had only suffered minor complications. It is known that the Strike is currently in the Archangel and the Versallius is currently pursuing the ship at this very moment. End of Report."

"the bombs were not strong enough? Looks like we really underestimated those Naturals this time. to think that the archangel can actually escape with only minor complications...yes...looks like we truely have underestimated them..and the Versallius is currently pursuing the Archangel? yes, good judgement of Commander Cruz in this. However," said Patrick Zala, pausing for a while."there seems to be a little problem with Athrun's part of the report. I assume that you are in charge of researching and collating the information on the Mechanics?"

"yes sir" replied Athrun, his heart sinking deeply

"arh, that may be the problem itself for all you know. for one, you did not give even a brief explaination about the details of the Mobile Suits, like, for an example giving a comparison on the differences between the Zaft suits that we have now and the new suits that you have got from the EAF. Also, there is a major and important fault on the way you give your report. You didnt give the date of the mission from the start. Pity there. you will have to work on this part more often. hand in a full report later on your mistakes and the details that you have to add for the main thing. and you had better do a bad job this time. I dont want anyone to say that you are doing a bad job because no one taught you how to do a detailed and good report correctly!" 

'Keep cool Issabella...control that temper...you dont want this meeting to end up like the past ones...control..listen to Athrun! he told you not to throw your temper like that...control..relax...breathe in...dont listen to him' thought Issabella to herself, heating up at Patrick Zala's words. but she couldnt. she couldnt ignore Patrick Zala's words..for they were blaring into her head

"If you like giving yourself a bad name then i cant care less. But you can do anything! Not even a simple report! so stop acting like you know everything! because you cant! you cant even do anything at all!" 

"Shut up!"yelled Issabella, unable to take it any furthur."Why must you keep picking on Athrun!"

"Hold your tongue young lady! is this how you talk to you superior! you will do a report too! on how you should correctly talk to your superiors!"

"then why! Why do you keep picking on Athrun!"

"i do NOT pick on Athrun!"yelled back Patrick Zala

"is this how you think Mother woul have liked it? to point out every little mistake he make and scold him? breaking down his confidence? You know how much Mother wanted our family to be happy and peaceful!"pointed out Issabella

"that's enough you! You can leave now! Go!"shouted Patrick Zala 

"fine!"said Issabella, grabbing Athrun's hand and storming out of the office. 

"thanks...but seriously, you needn't have done that..."said Athrun on the shuttle home...

"nah...i just couldnt stand it...how he treated you...after all..what are siblimgs for..."said Issabella, smiling

**_End of Chapter 15_**

OOOO YES! i managed to squees this chapter out!okay.. cant say much..gtg 4 dinner...bb...

-sandii


End file.
